Esmeralda
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Shaina es la única superviviente de una terrible masacre que había acabado con su familia desde su partida de Irlanda hasta llegar a Inglaterra, en donde un peligro aún mayor la acecha. Una vez superadas las primeras dificultades la joven descubre que su vida acaba tomando un rumbo inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Escrito sin intenciones lucrativas.

Nota de la autora: Relato basado en un juego de RPG de corte vampírico, Lupita Cleopatra llevaba la parte de Milo y yo la de Shaina. En este relato he adaptado el texto escrito por ella lo he incorporado a mi propia narrativa. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 1**

Una joven de largos cabellos verdes acababa de llegar a una pequeña aldea inglesa tras un larguísimo y pesado viaje desde la Isla Esmeralda* que no se halló falto de numerosísimos problemas, de los que uno de los peores había sido el tener que viajar sola.  
La bonita muchacha perdió a sus padres siendo muy niña pero tuvo suerte en que la adoptaran otros miembros del grupo de irlandeses descendientes de los náufragos de la Armada Invencible** del que formaban parte y a los que estaba emparentada.

El grupo con el que viajaba estaba primordialmente compuesto de artistas: bailarines, cantantes, acróbatas, etc... que se dedicaban a actuar en los pueblos por los que pasaban para poder ganarse la vida. No obstante, en Irlanda la situación se les había vuelto insostenible debido principalmente a la opresión que sufrían los campesinos por parte de los terratenientes ingleses y el que las cosechas hubieran sido desastrosas aquella temporada; por ese motivo a muchos de los itinerantes se les acusaba de cualquier crimen grande o pequeño que ocurriera en cualquier localidad y a menudo sin pruebas concluyentes que demostraran su culpabilidad. Esa situación fue decimándolos poco a poco.

Aquel grupo nómada decidió probar suerte en Inglaterra y partieron desde Dublín hacia Liverpool. El viaje había sido arduo y duró varios días. La tripulación y el resto de pasajeros también desconfiaban de ellos ya que algo extraño ocurría todas las noches.  
Entre los arrestos, los que tuvieron que salir huyendo y la gente perdida en la travesía por las traicioneras aguas del Mar de Irlanda tan sólo una docena pusieron pie en tierra firme al llegar a Liverpool.  
John Robinson-Heredia, el jefe del grupo, fue uno de los pocos que llegaron y gracias a él consiguió Shaina (que así se llamaba la muchacha) tener su propio carromato pues anteriormente había compartido con otras cuatro personas; al empequeñecer el grupo John distribuyó a partes iguales lo que no les había sido arrebatado y a la joven también le correspondieron dos caballos.

Desgraciadamente en menos de dos días el grupo se vio reducido a la mitad debido a algo mucho más siniestro. Había entre ellos una vieja médium que logró advertir a los supervivientes como poder combatir aquel problema. Esta mujer fue la mentora de Shaina y le había enseñado las técnicas básicas de todas sus artes, incluyendo sus metodos de adivinación.  
El grupo al ser atacado fue dividido ya que sus integrantes corrieron en todas direcciones y por ese motivo, la muchacha se vio sola en este mundo cuando por fin consiguió llegar a la pequeña aldea donde iba a pasar la noche.

A los animales colgó unas ristras de ajo al cuello, también selló las ventanas y puertas de su casita sobre ruedas con flores de dicha planta; tomó la precaución de llevar algunos amuletos, un crucifijo y símbolos sagrados que le servirían de protección; por último, al final de ambas mangas y debajo de la almohada se encontraban unas afiladas dagas que no dudaría en usar si alguien, ya fuera humano o criatura sobrenatural, tuviera la osadía de intentar atacarla.

Una vez que consideró que todo estaba listo, se echó a dormir.

**Notas de la autora**

*Es un nombre por el que se conoce a Irlanda (o Emerald Island en inglés)  
**El rey Felipe II intentó invadir Inglaterra pero debido al mal tiempo existente en el Canal de la Mancha y también a que los navíos ingleses eran mucho más ligeros y fáciles de maniobrar que los galeones españoles, la Armada fue derrotada y los barcos que no se hundieron debieron tomar una larguísima y ardua ruta para poder escapar del territorio enemigo.  
Varios de ellos naufragaron en las costas de Irlanda y en Devonshire (Inglaterra), particularmente en un pueblecito llamado Appledore donde con el tiempo los marinos y prisioneros supervivientes se integraron con el resto de la población. Actualmente tanto en Devonshire como en Irlanda existen numerosos descendientes de españoles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Llegó a la aldea con sigilo. Podía sentir el frío helado rozando su piel sin provocar ninguna reacción; su fino sentido del olfato detectaba sangre fresca muy cerca, así que sin mayor preámbulo se dejó guiar por sus instintos.  
Vio lo que parecía una casa rodante y sonrió nada más detectar a alguien durmiendo en su interior a pesar de que un olor desagradable y fuerte a ajo impregnara aquella casita. El extraño hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿En serio cree que eso puede detenerme?— susurró a modo de burla de la ingenuidad de la humanidad.  
El visitante se quedó en silencio mientras buscaba algún lugar por donde entrar hasta que dio con un espacio estrecho en una ventanilla entreabierta.

Se transformó en un lobo gris, entró sigilosamente y vio a una mujer de cabellos verdes recostada en una camilla; tomó nuevamente su forma humana y aspiró el delicioso aroma de la vitae de la muchacha. Un aroma que le pareció embriagador, un aroma a sangre entremezclado con especias y flores.  
Se acercó hasta tener a aquella mujer a tan sólo unos centímentros de distancia. Aunque era el vampiro más antiguo y sabio de todos los de su clan tenía conciencia de que aquella persona podría atacarle y no deseaba pelea con una vil humana, así que debía andarse con cuidado. No obstante, la muchacha le pareció muy hermosa, por eso, se atrevió a acariciar una de sus mejillas y sonrió al verla abrir los ojos.

—Buenas noches…—susurró lascivamente a la dama, cuyos ojos verdes lo miraban con cierto temor, cosa que le dejó completamente extasiado; por algún motivo que no podía explicar el inmortal deseaba llevarsela con él a su palacio. Claramente era muy calculador y pensó que en vez de matarla podría utilizarla para sus propósitos... por supuesto, todo dependía de cómo se llevaran a cabo las cosas en esta "cacería"

Shaina, que hasta entonces había dormido en un profundo sueño debido al enorme cansancio y pesadumbre, despertó unas pocas horas después cuando comenzó a sentir frío a pesar de las mantas que se había echado encima. Aún somnolienta pudo oír que algo había inquietado a los caballos y cuando finalmente logró abrir los ojos, vio a un hermosísimo hombre sentado al pie de su camastro que la saludó casualmente.

El susto que se llevó fue enorme y saltó de la cama sobresaltada pero lo miró desafiante.  
—¿Quién eres y qué crees que estás haciendo en mi casa? —le espetó mientras no se perdía ni un solo detalle de sus movimientos.

No podía explicarse cómo diablos habría conseguido entrar pues no había oído que chirriaran ni las puertas ni las ventanas del carromato. Dio un rápido vistazo y vio que la mayoría de las flores seguían en su lugar, tan sólo en un pequeñísimo rincón apartado habían sido movidas de sitio. Aquello la asustó enormemente pues el hombre que se encontraba en su morada no era un mortal sino uno de esos seres acerca de quienes Soraya, su querida maestra, le había advertido.  
Asustada como estaba sabía que debía componerse y no demostrarle que tenía miedo; el hombre aún no la había atacado. Se sintió algo más calmada al notar el afilado metal que se escondía bajo su manga y que permanecería oculto a no ser que no le quedara otro remedio que usarlo, ya que su maestra le solía advertir que nunca usara sus armas para amenazar a nadie, ni mortal ni inmortal, simplemente que cuando las descubriera su atacante fuera apuñalado sin más.

—¿No vas a contestarme?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Pues verás, hermosa niña— dijo lentamente mientras remarcaba cada una de sus palabras de una forma sugerente y sensual. Se quedó en silencio un momento pensando en algún título que pudiera denotar a su especie pero sin tener que revelar nada más que lo absolutamente necesario—, soy un inmortal y como tengo hambre, vine a alimentarme de ti.  
—¿Me llamaste hermosa niña? —le dijo la joven con ironía en su voz, de la cual aquel hombre notó que tenía un ligero acento irlandés— ¡qué curioso!. Supongo que debería agradecer tu cortesía porque por lo general me han recibido mal en todas partes y desde que llegué aquí hasta antes de que entraras a mi casa nadie me ha hablado sin mostrarme desconfianza.

Se sentó más cerca de ella a un lado de su camastro y sintió un ligero temblor proviniente de la chica que ella trataba de ocultar.  
—No puedes hacer nada— susurró al ver de reojo el destello de la luna contra un metal plateado que se asomaba del lugar donde estaba escondido.  
El inmortal supuso que se trataría de algún arma que la joven pretendía usar en contra suya en cualquier momento.  
No sentía temor pues era un experto espadachín y tenía una fuerza superior a la de cualquier humano, por lo tanto, la joven no podría hacerle daño alguno. Es más, se atrevió a acariciar sus cabellos pero ella se echó hacia atrás instintivamente.  
—Es muy peligroso estar sola en un lugar como éste —le obsequió una encantadora sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo al notar su nerviosismo—. Es una lástima que siendo tan joven y tan hermosa tengas que morir, aunque puedes decidir de qué manera quieres hacerlo: podría ser rápida o la muerte más atroz que puedas imaginar.

Una carcajada perversa salió de sus labios y la joven empezó a comprender que estaba en una situación sin escapatoria; algo parecido debió haber ocurrido cuando ella y su familia vivían en Irlanda, donde varios campesinos amanecieron muertos o desaparecieron y fueron los nómadas quienes cargaron con las culpas. Tal pensamiento la enfureció enormemente pero no era estúpida, aquel ser era mucho más fuerte que ella y podría matarla fácilmente, por lo tanto, no debía hacer ningún movimiento repentino.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró la joven pues el inmortal había visto su daga y tenía la impresión de que primero quería jugar al gato y al ratón con ella—, ¡muy perceptivo! pero desgraciadamente el grupo con el que viajaba se quedó dividido, así que el estar sola no es exactamente elección propia, querido...

"¿En serio ha dicho que el matarme es una lástima porque soy joven y hermosa?" pensó mientras se reía amargamente.

Se acercó a la repisa que estaba enfrente de la cama y sobre la que descansaban algunos ornamentos pues recordó que quizás lo que buscaba estaría allí.  
—La muerte no me asusta porque mi futuro no es muy brillante que digamos.

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente mientras pensaba amargamente "como si el ser bonita y la juventud me fuera a garantizar una vida fácil...". Sola estaba en este cochino mundo y tal como le dijo, no tenía miedo a morir sino que encontraba que el vivir era mucho más difícil. Ciertamente no nació con la flor en el trasero, su familia era pobre y romaní para más INRI, consecuentemente eso trajo el desprecio e incluso el odio de otros. Su piel no era muy oscura y no parecía una "gypsy", como los llamaban por estos lares, pero en cuanto los ingleses oían su acento irlandés la trataban si hubieran visto a un bicho que no les llegaba a la suela de los zapatos. No obstante, hablaba otros idiomas y podía hacerles creer que era una bailaora española, lo cual no distaba mucho de la verdad puesto que sus apellidos venían de ese país y hablaba el idioma castellano; además, sabía bailar varias danzas hispanas lo suficientemente bien como para engatusar a cualquier curioso que le preguntara.

—Hay algo que me intriga, inmortal... ¿cómo diablos lograste entrar? Se supone que la primera vez que llegáis a la morada de alguien aunque la puerta esté abierta no podéis hacerlo a no ser que se os invite a pasar.  
Una sonora carcajada salió de su garganta al escuchar las últimas palabras de la joven.  
—Tienes mucha razón, en una casa me es imposible entrar pero olvidas un pequeño detalle, esto —señaló su caravana y añadió en una voz con tono despectivo—... no es una casa.

Se colocó detrás suyo e inhaló la fragancia exótica que la sangre de la joven desprendía. El inmortal podía matarla en cualquier momento pero le resultaba interesante y en parte delicioso conocer a sus víctimas; la joven en especial se mostraba melancólica, no entendía cual era el motivo para aquel estado de ánimo pero tampoco estaba interesado en indagar. En definitiva, era una víctima que le parecía realmente atractiva.

—Aunque mi vida no es una maravilla, ¿por qué crees que te voy a dejar que me mates sin más?, de todas formas, no creo tener muy buen sabor... —por fin localizó el objeto que buscaba y se volvió para mirarle con descaro.  
—¿No dejarás que te mate?...—le preguntó algo incrédulo al oírla—. Querida mía, esto no es algo que puedas decidir porque sólo te doy opción a disfrutarlo o sufrir. Difiero de lo que piensas, yo soy muy selectivo y si el cazarte no valiera la pena, ni siquiera te miraría.

"Muchas veces por cuestiones ajenas a nosotros el destino es cruel, la vida nunca es justa, pero eso es precisamente lo que le da un delicioso sabor" pensó el inmortal.

—¿No te gustaría vengarte de quienes te humillaron?— preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en sus cabellos y sentía como ella tensaba su cuerpo. Por supuesto, estaba en guardia en caso de que a la chica se le ocurriera atacarle; no tenía miedo pero con aquel tira y afloja verbal se estaba poniendo en una posición mucho más vulnerable de lo que normalmente se habría permitido a sí mismo. No obstante, había algo en aquella jovencita que le intrigaba enormemente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

A la jovencita le resultaba muy difícil el asimilar que aquel vampiro hubiera logrado entrar en su morada sin problema alguno, porque el que su gente hubiera desaparecido o se hubieran encontrado con varios cadáveres mientras viajaban no podía deberse más que a que la protección insuficiente que habían ofrecido sus carromatos.  
Se encontraba incómoda debido a la manera en que aquel hombre la miraba, como si el fuera el gato que estaba a punto de comerse la crema.  
"¡Cuidado amiguito!... la crema a veces resulta ser muy agria" pensó con furia pues durante toda su vida lo había pasado mal y no estaba dispuesta a consentir que nadie hiciese lo que le viniera en gana con ella. El que el inmortal creyera su historia o no le traía sin cuidado.  
—¡Claro que sé que puedes matarme! pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejarte... — ella le miró con una expresión de incredulidad y rabia pintada en el rostro— parece mentira que con la cantidad de tiempo que llevas en el mundo no entiendas que la muerte no es nuestro problema principal, sino la vida.

Y veía su futuro como algo que verdaderamente era incierto pues estaba sola, sin un lugar fijo donde vivir y normalmente apenas tenía suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ratoncito.  
—Lo que ves aquí es lo único que poseo aunque supongo que no debería quejarme, hay mucha gente en peor situación que la mía...  
—¿No te gustaría vengarte de todos aquellos que te humillaron en el pasado?

El hombre la había escuchado atentamente pero no acababa de creerse una historia así de trágica, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás la chica estaba exagerando. Aquella oferta fue un tanto impulsiva pero no la había hecho porque sintiera pena de ella, ni por sentimentalismo alguno, sino más bien por curiosidad y por querer seguir una especie de juego con su presa.  
Por otra parte, aquella pregunta ofendió el sentido del honor y el de la inteligencia de la joven, que sabía que era muy probable que aquel hombre quisiera ganarse su confianza antes de matarla. De todas formas, aunque aquella oferta fuera genuina creía que eso le costaría mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar.

—¿Y a cambio de qué?, porque no irás a decirme que lo harías por mi cara bonita.  
—¿A cambio?— enarcó una ceja extrañado y vio el resentimiento y coraje que flameaban en los ojos de la chica—, no creas que te ofreceré un regalo tan hermoso como la inmortalidad por cualquier bagatela. Querida niña, ofréceme lo mas valioso que poseas.  
—Ja, ja, ja... mi querido vampiro —le dijo mientras le miraba fijamente—, ese "regalo" no es algo que me interese en aboluto, cuando muera sé que todo habrá terminado para mí y que podré descansar eternamente mientras que tú eres un esclavo de la bestia que llevas por dentro.  
—Ofréceme algo que no tenga que ver con oro ni cosas banales y tendrás tu venganza— contestó claramente el vampiro, que contuvo su enojo causado por el tono insolente de la joven. Sin embargo, detectó en ella algo en común: el rencor por la mediocre humanidad. La única diferencia era que ella estaba sola y era una simple humana.

Sus palabras la confundieron, quizá a propósito porque la mirada de aquel inmortal era hechizante e hipnótica, tal como su maestra le había advirtido hacía muchos años acerca de esos seres. La venganza que dijo prometerle era una propuesta bastante tentadora pues ella recordaba vívidamente los malos tratos que había recibido por parte de otros.

—¿Venganza? ... es tentador ... aunque la mayoría de personas lo hicieron porque tenemos una cultura y costumbres diferentes, no necesariamente por maldad. Aunque no me importaría devolver ciertos favorcitos al hijo de perra del capitán del barco que nos trajo aquí. No le rebanamos el cuello durante la travesía porque nuestras vidas dependían de que el barco siguiera en buen curso hasta llegar a tierra firme— explicó la joven aunque esas últimas palabras habían sido más bien un pensamiento en voz alta.  
—Soy hombre de palabra, no tengo porque mentirte. Vamos a mi castillo— propuso y le extendió su mano—, morirás esta noche de una manera o de otra aunque puedo ofrecerte algo que quizá te interese.

La joven no entendía cómo iba a vengarse de aquel bastardo holandés si el vampiro la mataba. Sus palabras melosas tenían un toque muy siniestro, tenía la impresión de estar viendo a un dragón que trataba de ronronear como si fuera un gatito y necesitaba ganar tiempo para poder pensar en una forma de escapar.  
—¿Está lejos de aqui?

El vampiro hizo un gesto negativo a modo de respuesta y la chica se separó de él nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras. Aprovechó para recoger la daga que tenía debajo de la almohada, un pequeño frasquito y una muda de ropa limpia, señaló la daga y le dijo que era un objeto de valor sentimental. El vampiro simplemente sonrió al verla, satisfecho de que la chica hubiera aceptado su oferta pero de repente se movió con una brusquedad pasmosa y de un manotazo hizo que la chica soltara el fardito de la ropa y que éste cayera al suelo.

—Ya no necesitarás más esos harapos pero si tanto significa para ti esa daga podrás conservarla. Tendrás la venganza que tanto anhelas y la única condición que te pediré será tu fidelidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Llegaron sin gran dificultad al castillo, cuyas puertas fueron abiertas solemnemente por los sirvientes del vampiro, que los observaron con una mueca de desagrado al verlo acompañado de una humana. El vampiro simplemente sonrió y llamó a uno de ellos.

—Prepara la habitación de huéspedes, ¡ahora!— dijo de forma autoritaria mientras extendía nuevamente su mano hacia la muchacha para oler con tremenda necesidad aquella sangre que viajaba a través de sus venas. Estaba terriblemente impaciente por morderla, por obligarla a perder más que su sangre en sus brazos pero eso tendría que esperar un poco más. Depositó un fugitivo beso en su palma mientras subían por las escaleras y caminaban a través de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera al lado de la que una sublime figura tallada mostraba a un ángel al que devoraba un demonio. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar a la habitación con suma cortesía.

—Sé bienvenida a mi humilde casa. Este será tu nuevo hogar —le susurró sensualmente mientras entraban.  
La joven estaba perpleja al ver que el vampiro no la había engañado con respecto a la distancia en la que se encontraba aquel castillo del bosquecillo donde su carromato estaba aparcado. Aún sentía como la rodeaba el frío de la noche puesto que la camisa de dormir que llevaba era muy ligera; además sentía la frialdad del metal escondido bajo las mangas, unas pequeñas cuchillas listas para ser usadas en caso que fuera necesario y la daga que el vampiro le había permitio llevarse de su carromato iba atada a su cintura.

En un rápido movimiento aprisionó a la chica entre sus brazos, muy satisfecho al poder oír su respiración agitada.  
—¿Tienes miedo?— preguntó pegando su cuerpo más al de ella, lo que hizo que aquella daga cayera al suelo y que produjera un sonido ensordecedor. No le respondió pues creyó que habría sido una pérdida de tiempo: una afirmativa habría sido vista como una admisión de debilidad y una negativa muy seguramente habría resultado en que el vampiro se riera de ella y le dijera que mentía mal o algo así.

Su mirada se perdía por la macabra decoración de aquel lugar y ya no le cabía duda alguna de que el inmortal quisiera su sangre, tal como se lo había dicho en el carromato: el precio a pagar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y le parecía tener la sensación de estar viendo aquella escena a través de los ojos de otro; aquel ser ejercía un efecto hipnótico sobre ella y le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo el mantener su férrea fuerza de voluntad y no dejarse llevar por la aparente ternura de sus palabras y gestos.

El vampiro entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a recorrer con su boca su mejilla; exploró la tersa superficie de su piel con su lengua mientras su ser palpitaba por un poco de la valiosa sangre de aquella mujer; llegó a su esbelto cuello y lo cubrió de besos. Sus colmillos se alargaron debido a la sensación intensa de querer alimentarse pero logró resistir la tentación.

La joven maldijo su suerte pero bien poquito habría podido hacer contra alguien más fuerte que ella. Si se hubiera tratado de un hombre mortal no habría tenido muchos problemas pues su padre la enseñó a pelear al igual que lo hubiera hecho con un hijo varón; sin embargo, la fuerza bruta no resultaría con el vampiro sino que necesitaba usar su astucia. Ese hombre estaba obviamente acostumbrado a mandar, eso le quedó más claro que el agua debido a la manera arrogante con la que hablaba y también a la ligereza con la que había despachado a sus sirvientes unos minutos antes. Era difícil mantener la compostura en tales circunstancias y el hombre se aprovechó. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento pero el sonido de su athalme, lo que aquella daga era en realidad, cayendo al suelo la volvieron a la realidad.

—Eres... simplemente hermosa —murmuró.  
—Gracias, muy amable... Si no te importa, ¿podría bañarme ahora? —le dijo desafiante mientras trataba de empujarlo.  
—Claro que puedes, preciosa —sonrió al verla distanciarse de esa manera y tomó su mano mientras le susurraba sensualmente—. Mandaré a que te traigan ropa "correcta para la ocasión", cuanto más alargues este momento, mejor.

Salió en busca de sus sirvientes para que trajeran ropa y algo de exquista comida para su "huésped". Una vez de de regreso a la habitación, salió al balcón a observar la luna llena de luz e infinita belleza rodeada por la oscuridad. Unos instantes después varios sirvientes entraron con una hermosa bata larga de terciopelo negro y piedras bordadas, al igual que ropa interior y demás atuendos femeninos. Una vez que salieron el vampiro se echó sobre la cama mientras esperaba pacientemente a la joven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Musitó un apagado gracias, a fin de cuentas no deseaba mostrarse demasiado descortés ni encolerizar a ese hombre más de lo necesario. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes pero en esa situacion más valía la maña que la fuerza.  
Una vez que el anfitrión se marchó para dar unas órdenes a sus sirvientes se puso a observar más detenidamente sus alrededores. Jamás en su vida había visto nada igual, la casa debía ser enorme si el tamaño de aquellas habitaciones eran una guía correcta. Siempre había tenido que compartir un espacio pequeñísimo con otras personas y el ver algo así la impresionó profundamente.

La bañera estaba ya llena de agua caliente a una maravillosa temperatura. Poco a poco se desnudó por completo, tan sólo dejó el pequeño amuleto que llevaba alrededor del cuello dentro de una bolsita de piel que también ocultaba un vial. Se metió en el agua para disfrutar de su suave caricia y del perfume que contenía.

Pensó que al caballero debió haberle extrañado su petición pero ella siempre había querido poder entrar en una casa señorial, darse un baño en agua caliente en vez de la helada de ríos y arroyos en la que siempre se había lavado y sobretodo poder usar un poco de los deliciosos perfumes que las señoras de clase alta daban por descontado tener. Uno de los insultos que más le dolía era el que la llamaran "filthy"*.

El agua era verdaderamente deliciosa y su dulce calor la envolvió, lo que hizo que su piel se enrojeciera ligeramente. Sumergió su cabello en el agua para lavarlo también, cosa que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer desde hacía varios días. Cuando comenzó a enfriarse ya no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo habría transcurrido.

Al salir de la bañera las frías baldosas rozaron contra sus pies y con cuidado para no caerse, tomó un par de grandes y mullidas toallas de la repisa sin pararse a pensar si se las habían dejado especialmente. Usó una de ellas para secarse rápidamente y envolverla en su cabello, la otra la enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo pues recordó que no tenía ropa limpia con la que cambiarse porque su camisa de dormir estaba tirada en el suelo, arrugada y húmeda pero la recogió antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio porque sus dagas estaban ocultas entre las mangas.

Quería secar su cabello al lado de la chimenea y regalarse un poco con su calorcito y después... francamente no sabía que le esperaba, simplemente supuso que su anfitrión regresaría una vez que se hubiera vestido. No obstante, se le trastocaron los planes en cuanto lo vio sentado encima de la cama; agarró la camisa que llevaba en las manos con mayor firmeza y su rostro mostró una expresión seria. Se acercó sin decir palabra a la ropa que había sobre la cama y se la iba a llevar a la habitación contigua para vestirse, pero...  
—¿A dónde crees que vas? Es inútil huir, ¿no crees?— preguntó el hombre, que anticipaba una escena de lo más cautivante.

Se acercó a ella, revolvió un poco sus cabellos empapados, aspiró ese fino perfume esparcido por todo su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba cómo se vería con el vestido negro. Alargó su mano para cogerlo, con la otra dio un fuerte tirón a la toalla, que cayó al suelo mientras el sorprendido rostro de la muchacha se teñía ligeramente de rojo. El vampiro no le dio la menor importancia pues desde hacía muchos años no sentía interés alguno por los encuentros carnales pero la belleza de su figura femenina le embriagaba enormemente; tal perfección en donde todo estaba tan definido y estilizado era más arte que pasión.  
—¡Eres un espécimen hermoso y perfecto!

La joven estaba furiosa porque deseaba vestirse con un poco de intimidad pero el vampiro no sólo estaba en la habitación, aunque al ser el dueño de la casa pudiera ir y venir como mejor le pareciera, sino que ademas la dejó desarmada. El verse totalmente desnuda delante suyo, sus aires de superioridad al hablar y la forma tan descarada al mirarla hizo que se obnubilara su razón y le golpeó en la cara. Aunque no le hiciera mucho daño por lo menos podría desahogarse.  
—¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¿No te basta con insultarme?!

Se sentía profundamente humillada debido a que sus últimas palabras confirmaban que el vampiro solamente la consideraba como una especie de juguetito. Todo el placer que había sentido al bañarse en aquel delicioso perfume quedó olvidado y arrancó el vial que llevaba al cuello para derramar por su cuello un apestoso aceite de mala calidad que olía ajos refritos.  
—¡Espero que te guste el condimento...! —le gritó con rabia.

Al vampiro le pareció divertido el dejar que aquel golpe le alcanzara pero en cuanto notó aquel horrible hedor sintió como un terrible odio invadía su ser y le devolvió el golpe con mayor intensidad. El rostro de la chica giró brusca y dolorosamente mientras él sujetaba con fuerza sus cabellos y le susurraba de forma amenazante al oído.  
—Quise ser amable contigo pero cambié de opinión...

No imaginó ni por un instante que el golpearle fuera algo que el vampiro se fuera a tomar por las buenas, tal como lo demostró con furia pero tal vez lo que le sentó peor fue el que ella se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal cosa. Pudo comprobar lo fuerte y veloz que era cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y la lanzó bruscamente a la bañera, prácticamente ahogándola al forzar su cabeza bajo del agua. Su mirada de odio intenso, la fuerza con la que la sujetaba y la brutalidad de sus amenazas sólo consiguieron enfurecerla más. Sentía miedo, pero no de él, sino de no poder defenderse y de estar a su completa merced sin tener posibilidad alguna de escapatoria.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a pegarme!— espetó al sacarla del agua en un veloz movimiento. Tomó sus manos con fuerza, atrapó sus labios entre sus dientes y cuando dejó de moderla demandó una respuesta. Justo entonces la joven se encontraba algo asfixiada y no podía hablar, así que simplemente hizo un rápido gesto con la cabeza y el vampiro relajó un poco su agarre.  
—¡Suéltame!— le gritó mientras trataba de zafarse de él—. Tienes suerte de que mi mentora, que era una médium muy poderosa, fuera asesinada...

*En inglés significa mugriento, sucio en extremo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó algo contrariado. La curiosidad le corroía pues la médium podía haber sido muy útil para sus propósitos pero no podía dejar que aquella humana interpretara como una debilidad el mostrar mucho interés en el tema. Volvió a calmarse, en silencio la tomó en brazos y la depositó lentamente sobre la cama. Después se fue a recoger del suelo la ropa que sus sirvientes habían traído para ella y que cayó durante aquella breve pelea.  
—¡No pienso disculparme ya que te atreviste a golpearme!— ¡vístete rápido!

Sus muñecas estanban enrojecidas con las marcas de sus dedos alrededor y el rostro le dolía horrorosamente; verdaderamente creyó que su fin había llegado pero su reacción después de mencionar a la médium le dio un pequeño resquicio de esperanza. Algunos humanos a los que los vampiros tanto despreciaban eran especialmente odiados por ellos puesto que poseían ciertos poderes paranormales, además de conocer numerosos métodos para eliminar a las diferentes criaturas de la noche. Su querida mentora fue también la curandera del clan y sus conocimientos sobre hierbas medicinales y tóxicas eran sin par.  
—Su llamaba Soraya...

Aunque la escuchaba atentamente se dio la vuelta y por el rabillo del ojo admiraba como la suave tela se deslizaba por la piel de la mujer, cuyo labio, a pesar de estar algo hinchado por aquel severo mordisco no le quitaba exquisitez alguna. Se imaginaba cada detalle de su cuerpo cubierto por aquella bata de seda.

La joven tenía la impresión de que era un personaje extrañísimo pues de repente sus gestos le parecieron mucho más tiernos a pesar del contraste con el frío en su voz mientras le ordenaba que se vistiera, así que se vio sin más remedio que obedecerle. La tela era delicada, los detalles en los bordados eran exquisitos y le sentaba a las mil maravillas pero el gusto con el que antes se habría puesto aquella ropa se había esfumado pues le incomodaba el tener que vestirse delante suyo.  
—En realidad no te has comportado mucho mejor que el capitán del que te hablé...—le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada más fría que un témpano.  
—¡No te atrevas a compararme con aquel hombre!  
—¿Era demasiado pedir el que me dieras un poco de privacidad mientras me vestía?... —le preguntó con suma indignación.  
—¡No me gusta hacer las cosas por las malas, pero no permito que me falten al respeto y mucho menos un humano!  
—¿De qué diablos hablas?, ¿que yo te falte el respeto?, aclaremos algo, tú lo hiciste conmigo muchísimo antes... entraste en mi casa sin permiso, entre los míos se considera un terrible insulto el que una mujer sea vista desnuda por un hombre que no es su esposo y... —la chica no pudo evitar una mirada melancólica— lo único que quería era tener algo agradable como un buen baño caliente, un poquito de perfume y un vestido bonito...

Sobretodo ella quería que un desconocido por una vez la tratara bien. El estómago se le revolvía mientras relataba al vampiro acerca de aquel oficial malnacido que hizo que les cobraran de más por los pasajes y les dio alojamiento de tercera. Además, mientras cruzaban el Mar de Irlanda el capitán fue informado acerca de las bellas nómadas que habían embarcado; una noche se acercó a aquel grupo, llamó a la joven y se la llevó aparte por unos momentos.  
—Mirentras me manoseaba el muy hijo de perra me dijo que tendría una mejor travesía en su camarote.  
Logré zafarme de él pero volvió a acercarse y me advirtió que la trayectoria era larga y no me convenía portarme así.

Lo que le pareció más insultante no fue que quisiera hacerle las cosas que decía sino la forma arrogante de hablarle, como si no fuera más que un juguetito al que descartaría en cuanto le conviniera.  
—Si vas a morderme, hazlo ya, pero antes quiero saber algo, ¿fuiste tú o uno de los tuyos quien masacró a mi familia?  
—No sé que pasó a tu familia, ¿que ganaría yo con matarlos?

Aunque no se fiaba tampoco le pareció obvio que el vampiro le estuviera mintiendo.  
La pérdida de su familia se debió también a que en Irlanda algunos fueron acusados de crímenes diversos o llevados al magistrado acusados de practicas brujeriles; los muertos por aquellas entidades sobrenaturales perecieron poco antes de embarcarse y nada más llegar a Inglaterra. Tembló al pensar los horrores que debieron sufrir porque sus cuerpos presentaban unas horribles heridas y su muerte debió lenta y cruel, al igual que ocurrió con la médium. Soraya fue atacada por varios al intentar protegerla mientras dormía y de no haber sido por ella, la joven no habría sobrevivido. Al amanecer vio que los signos apuntaban a que su mentora fue torturada pero el sol ya había comenzado a salir antes de que sus atacantes dieran con lo que buscaban.

El vampiro pensó en los motivos que tuvieron para asesinar a tanta gente y a aquella médium pero su ansia por alimentarse era mucho más urgente que el satisfacer su curiosidad.  
—Ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo— dijo con impaciencia.

Se recostó junto a la chica quedando abrazado a ella. Vio que tenía miedo porque sintió un ligero temblor pero la joven estaba agotada y confundida. No le quedaban ya fuerzas para resistirse, así que no se molestó en variar su posición, ni trató de apartarlo sino que simplemente cerró sus ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La había escuchado atentamente sin decir absolutamente nada, sabía a la perfección lo que sentía ya que en el pasado él se vio en situaciones parecidas pero aquel no era el momento de sentir lástima.

Las velas alumbraban simétricamente aquella habitación dándole un toque lúgubre y etéreo. Abrió los botones superiores de su camisa y para mayor comodidad se colocó encima de ella, acarició sus cabellos y trazó con los dedos la superficie de su cuello.  
— La noche apenas comienza... —susurró lascivamente al ver como su cuerpo se estremecía. Se imaginó como su sangre fluía como una cascada, su calidez al entrar en su boca y al recorrer el trayecto hacia su estómago. El tan sólo pensarlo le parecía simplemente excitante porque alimentarse era el mayor placer que un inmortal podía sentir, además, ella ya había dejado de oponer resistencia.

Los sucesos de los últimos meses habían dejado una dolorosa mella en ella y se sentía agotada debido a la profunda tristeza que la invadía al pensar que estaba a punto de llegar al inicio de su eterno descanso. Le pareció una verdadera lástima que un hombre de gran atractivo y carisma como Milo no fuera mortal, pues era alguien de quien habría podido enamorarse pero dadas las circunstancias no valía la pena pensar en ello.

Su voz era sensual en extremo y dejó que la hipnotizara como si se tratara de otra más de sus caricias. En su mente una hermosa imagen de un campo florido comenzó a formarse: se vio tumbada, semidesnuda sobre la hierba, algo adormilada y una suave brisa la acariciaba mientras se dejaba embriagar por el delicado perfume de las flores. Algunos sonidos entrecortados comenzaron a formarse en su garganta.  
Ya nada parecía impotarle, todo lo que había sentido hasta entonces comenzaba a perder su significado; tan sólo oía aquellas palabras aunque su tono sutilmente lascivo la asustó un poco.  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó en una voz entrecortada.  
—Milo Rouvellant, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Milo.

El no le había quitado la vista de encima. Su expresión facial le parecía extraña, como si estuviera perdida en un universo alterno aunque notó que le debía gustar lo que le estaba haciendo, aunque no estaba enteramente seguro de lo que la chica pensaba exactamente. Sus poderes le habrían permitido el leer fácilmente sus pensamientos pero el hurgar de esa forma habría ofendido su dignidad y le rebajaría a ser un simple ladrón en busca de algo que le pudiese servir.

Sus caricias parecían recorrer cada recoveco de su ser a pesar de que eran relativamente castas puesto que no había tocado ninguna zona íntima ni tampoco había retirado su ropa; ella supuso que se debía al recordar que anteriormente la viera desnuda y la mirara de forma apreciativa. La joven no había oído muy bien el apellido, pero su pronunciación le pareció bellísima.  
Cuando Milo abrió su camisa no pudo resistir la tentación de atraerlo más hacia ella; acarició su cabello, su cuello y la piel que estaba descubierta. Esa extraña situación la hizo reaccionar de una manera que en circunstancias normales jamás se le habría ocurrido. Milo quedó sorprendido a causa de aquella reacción porque aunque estaba acostumbrado a jugar con sus víctimas hasta entonces ninguna le había correspondido de tal forma.

Le fascinaba la extraña diferencia entre el cuerpo cálido de la chica y el suyo tan frío. Retiró algunos cabellos de su rostro y le sonrió abiertamente, después tomó su mano, la entrelazó con la suya y hundió sus colmillos en su muñeca. Sintió espasmos de placer al probar por primera vez aquel delicioso manjar especialmente porque ella trató de de alejarse, aunque ese movimiento hizo que Milo recordara que deseaba vengarse de aquel capitán que la trajo desde Irlanda y que quizás ese deseo se complementaría muy bien con sus propios planes.  
Cerró aquella herida, a fin de cuentas no había ninguna prisa porque tenían toda la noche por delante. Atrajo su rostro al suyo y la besó con más intensidad que la de antes, ya que con la reciente entrega de su sangre se encontraba muy agitado.

A pesar de que en cuanto sintió las punzadas ocasionadas por sus colmillos había intentado retirarse, aquella sensación abatió cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir para alimentarlo. Sintió un inesperado hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo de forma muy sensual; sentía calor y frío como una sensación simultánea de dolor y placer pero el olor a sangre le devolvió a la realidad y su cuerpo se estaba debilitando.  
—Milo, ¿qué haces?— murmuró casi inaudiblemente.  
—Tranquila, prometí ser gentil —le aseguró mientras comenzaba acariciaba con mayor intensidad cualquier parte de su cuerpo que se encontrara descubierta.

De nuevo se dejó llevar por el dulce efecto soporífico de su voz. Cerró sus ojos para que su mente se perdiera en las hermosas imágenes que había visto antes. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de no tener que sufrir atroz y lentamente como ocurrió con algunos de sus congéneres gracias a ese bello ángel de la muerte.  
Los dedos de Milo se enredaron en sus cabellos y abrió sus piernas para tener un acceso completo a su cuerpo; instintivamente ella las cerró alrededor de su cintura y le hizo sentirse atrapado. Elevó su barbilla a la par que mantenía su nariz pegada a la piel de su largo y perfecto cuello y aspiraba el perfume suave de su piel; cuando llegó al soberbio escote del vestido aumentaron considerablemente los jadeos que emanaban de sus labios. Milo simplemente sonrió al escucharla.

De ella comenzaron a brotar pequeñas gotas de sudor y sus caninos apresaron la fina piel de uno de sus pechos. Ella se tensó en cuanto sintió que la tocaba en una zona tan íntima e incluso dejó salir un jadeo lastimero mas Milo no iba a detenerse porque brotaba sin cesar el dulce afrodisíaco que tanto le extasiaba. Succionó con mayor necesidad mientras acariciaba sus piernas, su cuello, sus labios y la hacía gemir con mayor continuidad a pesar del dolor que pudiese estar sintiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Milo trataba de que aquella experiencia fuera lo más placentera posible para la chica, de hecho, su reacción no era muy diferente a la de un hombre mortal, la única diferencia radicaba en el objetivo porque él no deseaba su cuerpo sino su sangre y esencia vital. Ella simplemente estaba cansada de darse golpes contra la pared, lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir era inevitable y debía aceptarlo; eso tampoco la convertía en una cobarde puesto que había hecho todo lo posible por disuadirle de su mortífero empeño y a fin de cuentas a todo ser viviente le llegaba la muerte, incluso este hombre debió morir para poder convertirse en lo que era. No llevaba mucho tiempo en este mundo y no tuvo elección en llegar a él pero sí podía elegir como irse.

Las caricias subieron de tono y notó como Milo retiraba parte de su ropa, lo cual la devolvió a la lucidez por un momento pues iba a morderla en un lugar que ningún otro varón había visto propiamente. Era curioso que lo que le estaba robando de su existencia fuera el mayor placer que jamás había experimentado; aunque tal vez le pareciera un tanto masoquista el sentir esas emociones y fuera muy joven en años, su vida no había sido nada fácil ni iba a resultar una gran pérdida para nadie pero le consolaba enormemente el saber que no moriría como un perro abandonado en el camino.  
—Lástima que las circunstancias... sean estas... —le dijo con dificultad.

Su visión comenzaba a deteriorarse, en parte porque la luz de las velas era tenue y además algunas lágrimas, causadas no tan sólo por la tristeza de saber que no volvería a ver la luz del sol sino también por el dolor físico, que le empañaban los ojos. Volvieron a abrazarse y unieron sus bocas en un largo beso que Milo aprovechó para morder su lengua y beber de ella de la misma forma que lo hizo con anterioridad. Aquel beso le pareció de lo más delicioso porque movía sus labios de una manera casi posesiva mientras se alimentaba e involuntariamente ella llegó a tragarse algunas gotas de su propia sangre, cuando el beso terminó separaron sus rostros momentáneamente y Milo quedó sumamente satisfecho porque vio que tras un mordisco más todo terminaría. Acarició su rostro, la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió de la manera más dulce.  
—Lo que habría sido una lástima sería el no haberte encontrado esta noche. Dime, ¿qué circuntancias te hubieran gustado, pequeña?— preguntó con una curiosidad extraordinaria y relamió sus labios.

La joven no le respondió pues su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de forma espasmódica, tenía un frío atroz y simplemente esperaba que el golpe de gracia no tardara en venir. Vio como los ojos de Milo se entrecerraron pero seguían observándola como si se preguntaran miles de cosas que ella no podía imaginarse.  
—Pronto todo sufrimiento habrá terminado y tendremos toda la eternidad por delante— susurró para reconfortarla porque los temblores y el dolor de las mordidas se estaban intensificando hasta el punto del delirio.

Acarició sus labios con el dedo índice y a continuación su cuello fue víctima de sus colmillos, que se clavaron sin lástima. Inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a brotar de la yugular, succionó con fuerza hasta que oyó un débil gemido y Milo se separó con mucha dificultad de lo contrario su promesa quedaría rota y él era hombre de palabra. Las sacudidas abatieron y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo debido a la sensación de sueño que se iba apoderando de ella, quizás ya por última vez. Milo se mordió con fuerza el labio y sintió un ligero dolor al que no dio demasiada importancia.  
—Ha llegado la hora... bebe, querida mía y tendrás una nueva vida al lado de tu señor —susurró mientras unía sus labios a los de su bella huésped—. Ahora viene lo peor pero recuerda que es sólo el comienzo.

Apenas podía ya oír su voz cuando un espeso líquido comenzó a fluir lentamente a través de aquel beso. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo y tal vez sólo transcurrieron unos segundos, unos minutos o un siglo hasta que notó que un cosquilleo invadía cada fibra de su ser, la sensación de frío se volvió menos intensa y logró abrir los ojos. Milo, mientras tanto, la observaba atentamente y esperaba impacientemente el nacimiento de su nueva creación pero la conversión ya dependía de ella solamente. Tras un silencio desgarrador el momento de su nacimiento llegó.

Aquel líquido había sido un arma de doble filo, por un lado actuó como una especie de veneno que la dejó completamente rígida antes de causarle unos fuertes dolores aunados a los de los mordiscos, algunos de los cuales habían sido muy fieros. Nada más despertar de aquella inercia se encontraba algo mareada, presa de un terrible agotamiento y sobretodo, confundida cuando vio que el dormitorio estaba sumamente desordenado, que en las sábanas había numerosas manchas de sangre y sus ropas apenas la cubrían.  
—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó algo temblorosa pues de pronto comenzó a comprender por qué Milo la miraba con una profunda mirada de satisfacción pintada en el rostro.  
—La muerte y la inmortalidad se mezclan dando un aire perfecto— tomó asiento y acarició su rostro—. Significa que ya eres parte de nosotros, parte de mí.

Ella se sentía como si el cuerpo le pesara un quintal, trataba con dificultad a acostumbrarse a sus agudizados sentidos y sus alrededores, pero sobretodo le costaba asimilar que ya fuera otro vampiro más porque no comprendía los motivos exactos de Milo para haber hecho algo así. Sintió un dolor agudísimo en varias zonas de su cuerpo donde Milo había dejado marcas y también notó el olor a ajos del vial, que para su horror, se había convertido en un asqueroso hedor que la hizo sentirse mucho más mareada. Trató de incorporarse pero sin lograrlo. Curiosamente no sentía pudor alguno por el hecho de tener gran parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

—Milo, creí que ibas a matarme...  
—Te maté, pero te otorgué una vida más placentera, ¿no crees?— sonrió perversamente—. Jamás rompo mis promesas y tendrás la venganza que tanto anhelas, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
—Shaina... —le contestó casi mecánicamente.  
—Aaah... un nombre perfecto para una inmortal simplemente exquisita pero recuerda que cuando logres tu cometido tendrás una deuda conmigo. Querida mía, por ahora debo retirarme, si necesitas algo pídelo a mis sirvientes y descansa, que buena falta te hará.

Su rostro, el tono de su voz y su mirada aparecían llenos de satisfacción y debido quizás a la novedad de la situación Shaina no sabía a qué atenerse. Era irónico que en realidad no estuviera interesada en vivir eternamente y que se le hubiera concedido este don. Se sintió invadida por una lasitud terrible, no podía pensar con absoluta claridad y obviamente era completamente innecesario que Milo le recordara que necesitaba un buen descanso.

Musitó un casi apagado gracias y lo miró con ojos somnolientos.  
—Debo tener un aspecto horrible...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso— susurró lentamente con una media sonrisa que permitía ver levemente sus alargados caninos—, más tarde nos veremos.

Necesitaba darse un baño ya que su ropa y rostro estaban ensangrentados y su ropa apestaba a ajos. Una vez que Milo salió de la habitación Shaina se levantó de la cama para quitarse lo poco que llevaba encima y retiró las sábanas por el lado que no estaba manchado de sangre. La cama era sumamente cómoda y el agotamiento pudo con ella, la suavidad del tejido de las mantas y el dulce calorcito de la chimenea hicieron que se sumiera en un sueño reparador antes de que su cabeza tocara la mullida almohada.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero una vez que abrió los ojos la sensación de cansancio había desaparecido casi por completo. Aún se encontraba como una persona que se recupera de una borrachera pero sin la horrible pesadez del principio. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y aunque no dormía profundamente tampoco tenía prisa en levantarse de aquel cómodo y calentito lugar.

Cuando volvió a despertar vio unas leves marcas en su muñeca y su pecho. Notó también un ligero dolor en los labios y el cuello; sin duda alguna, aquellos eran los puntos que Milo mordió. Le resultó curiosa la palidez extrema de su piel pero supuso que se trataba de una de las condiciones de ser un vampiro. Le alegró ver que en la habitación ya no hubiera rastros de la ropa sucia y que la bañera estuviera llena de agua caliente y perfumada, tentándola a meterse en ella pero se alarmó al no ver su athalme. Miró detenidamente alrededor suyo, pues le asaltó el temor que los sirvientes se hubieran deshecho de él, pero su preocupación desapareció al verlo junto a sus dos dagas encima de una mesita de tocador.

El agua estaba de nuevo a una deliciosa temperatura, se sumergió en la bañera y los deliciosos perfumes que flotaban se embebieron en su piel. Algo más tarde se envolvió en una larga y suave toalla blanca, se sentó al lado de la chimenea y dejo que su cuerpo se secara; tocó una campanilla que yacía sobre la repisa y una sirvienta apareció con un fardo de prendas similares a las anteriores y la ayudó a vestirse. Shaina vio un cepillo de plata y cerdas naturales sobre el tocador que usó para tratar de dar un poco de orden a sus alborotados cabellos pero no pudo ver el efecto en el espejo y súbitamente recordó que los vampiros no podían ver su imagen reflejada.

Ya acicalada pidió que la condujeran a la habitación del señor de la casa.  
—¡Adelante!— ordenó Milo sin moverse de su lugar.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente dejándole ver a Shaina perfectamente arreglada. No la esperaba tan pronto pero la miró con curiosidad y tras poner el separador entre las hojas dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado.  
—Pasa, querida niña. Milo le indicó que tomara asiento en una silla o si lo prefería en su cama.  
—Disculpa, no sabía que estuvieras ocupado.

Shaina se sobresaltó un poco el oírle alzar la voz, pero como la invitó amablemente a entrar a su suntuosa habitación no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Su mirada se fijó primero en el libro, ella era analfabeta porque los libros eran un lujo que no su familia nunca se pudo permitir pero para compensar el no saber ni leer ni escribir entre su gente existía una riquísima tradición oral. Milo era un amante de los libros, los consideraba cargados de sabiduría y una excelente forma de adquirir conocimientos para no cometer errores en su gobierno ya que consideraba que el poder por sí solo no era suficiente, lo difícil era mantenerlo y por eso quería que sus subordinados tuvieran una buena educación.

La lasitud volvió de nuevo a Shaina, aunque no con tanta ferocidad como anteriormente, quizá debido al aura de carisma que proyectaba aquel poderoso ser. Al verlo con el atuendo tan sensual que llevaba era casi imposible quitarle la vista de encima, algo que sin lugar a dudas Milo explotaba al máximo tanto entre los suyos como en sus víctimas. Se sentó en una silla cercana pues las piernas no la sostenían como era debido.  
—Milo... ¿por qué me convertiste? —preguntó algo nerviosamente.

Puso una mano en su barbilla. Quedó en silencio por un momento mientras retiraba la manta que cubría una bata de seda que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un pantalón ajustado que mostraban el contorno de su cuerpo y se levantó.  
—Verás, Shaina, ambos nos beneficiamos en ello. Además, quiero comprobar que tal son tus poderes con respecto a la hechicería.

Milo se fue acercando a ella lentamente mientras le hablaba con gran lujo de detalles de la historia de su familia, sus propósitos, encuentros y conflictos, también de la venganza que tanto esperaba en contra de Alucard y sobre el tan esperado médium que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Milo acarició su palida mejilla, la cual no había perdido la suavidad característica y una cínica sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha. Shaina había escuchado atentamente todas y cada una de sus palabras, francamente no le tomó por sorpresa el que añadiera que ella quedaría encargada de realizar algunos trabajos sucios porque eso explicaba el que unas horas antes no la hubiera desangrado sin más.

—Tengo conocimientos acerca de las artes ocultas, pero mi punto fuerte radica en mis conocimientos de botánica. Sé preparar medicinas con ellas y sustancias altamente tóxicas. Supongo que el hablar varios idiomas sera útil... también tengo los dedos ligeros.


End file.
